Telescopic electromechanical actuators are known that comprise a body defining a cylindrical cavity and a rod mounted to slide telescopically in the cylindrical cavity, and comprising hydraulic damping means for damping a depression of the rod.
It is known practice, for producing these hydraulic damping means, to define, in the body of the actuator, a first sealed chamber extending in the hollow of the rod and a second sealed chamber extending in the rest of the rod and of the body, the two chambers containing a hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic damping is performed by the implementation of a lamination of the fluid on the outlet of the chamber from which the fluid is expelled.
The two sealed chambers are then linked to an accumulator provided with means for regulating the fluid intended to keep the fluid under pressure and also serving as a reserve of fluid.
In such an actuator, it is therefore necessary to provide the rod with a hydraulic coupling and to use a flexible pipe to link the rod to the accumulator, which presents a certain number of drawbacks, notably in terms of robustness, bulk, and the general weight of the actuator.